Feel, Loe and Jealous
by Namika Arihyoshi
Summary: Hinata merasa cemburu saat Naruto ingin memberikan bunga pada Sakura. Gak tau lagi gimanacaranya bikin summary. Hope you Like it.


Feel, Love and Jealous

Disclaimer : Mr. Kishimoto

"Ayo Hinata cepat." Kata ku pada Hinata sambil terus menarik tangannya memaksanya berlari mengikutiku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Naruto! Kita mau kemana?" Tanyanya padaku. Dari cara bicaranya yang terbata dan tarikan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan aku tahu dia pasti merasa lelah.

"Sudahlah ikut saja!"

"I-iya. Ta-tapi tidak bisakah kah kita berjalan saja?" aku tak merespon kata-katanya dan tak lama setelah itu aku berhenti tepat di sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari persimpangan.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ujarku mantap dengan senyum cerah terlukis diwajahku. Ku lihat Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Aku terkikik geli melihatnya begitu kelelahan hanya karena berlari sedikit saja.

Ya, dari dulu Hinata memang begitu dia sangat tidak berbakat dalam olahraga. Dia mudah sekali merasa lelah padahal setelah di periksa dia tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit apapun. Memang fisiknya saja yang lemah. Mungkin karena itu jugalah dia tahan duduk berjam jam sambil membaca buku.

"Hei, jangan meledekku!" ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan aku tau itu adalah tanda saat ia sedang kesal. "untuk apa kita kesini?" tanyanya padaku.

"Memangnya apa lagi yang kita lakukan di toko bunga kalau bukan untuk membeli bunga?" Kulihat ia berfikir sejenak mungkin mencoba mencerna apa yang aku katakan barusan. "Ayo." Aku menarik tangannya memasuki toko bunga.

"Naruto, kenapa kau ingin membeli bunga?" tanya begitu kami memasuki toko tersebut.

Aku menatapnya sejenak lalu berkata "aku ingin memberikannya untuk seorang gadis yang spesial." Kulihat pipinya merona merah setelah mendengar jawabanku. Tapi aku tak tahu mengapa dia sering sekali merona saat bersamaku. Aku penasaran akan hal itu tapi aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya karena aku takut itu akan membebani otakku.

"Apa ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang diikat seperti ekor kuda pada kami. Dari apa yang ia tanyakan dan dari seragamnya membuktikan kalau ia adalah pelayan toko.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga untuk seorang gadis yang spesial." jawabku. Kulihat wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada Hinata. Kemudian tersenyum dan kembali menatapku.

"Bunga seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin aku memilihkannya untukmu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku punya seseorang yang akan memilihkannya untukku." Tolakku sopan.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kalau kau memerlukan bantuan jangan sungkan memintanya padaku." Wanita itu beranjak pergi dan beralih pada pengunjung lainnya.

Aku mengajak Hinata untuk melihat bunga yang dipajang di toko tersebut. "Kau suka bunga yang mana Hinata?" tanyaku.

"Aku suka semuanya." Jawabnya.

"Maksudku bunga mana yang paling kau suka?"

"Tulip kuning." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah keranjang yang berisi banyak tulip kuning.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membelinya. Kalau kau menyukainya maka dia pasti juga akan menyukainya." Kataku antusias.

"Di-dia? Dia siapa?"

"Tentu saja gadis yang spesial itu." Jawabku.

"Boleh aku tau siapa gadis yang spesial itu?"

"Haruno Sakura. Kau tahu kan murid baru pindahan dari Suna itu."

"o-oh."

Aku membawa beberapa tangkai bunga tulip kuning ke kasir dan aku meminta wanita berambut pirang itu merangkaikannya untukku. Setelah membayarnya aku dan Hinata beranjak keluar dari toko itu.

Diperjalanan pulang Hinata hanya diam. Dia tampak murung. Aku seperti merasakan ada aura suram menguar dari tubuhnya *ciileh sok cenayang ni gue*. Dia bahkan tak merespon perkataanku. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya yang berubah setelah kami keluar dari toko itu. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Sepertinya tidak! Kutanyakan padanya apa dia sakit tapi dia hanya menggelengkan kepala dan itu tandanya dia baik-baik saja.

"Naruto, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?" huh aku lega akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ini kenapa harus meminta izin?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Karena dia cantik," jawabku sambil membayangkan Sakura ada di depanku sekarang. "senyumnya begitu mempesona dan saat aku di dekatnya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Kau tau aku akan berkencana dengannya malam ini."

"Ke-kencan?" kata Hinata seolah tak percaya.

"Ya. Kami akan makan malam bersama malam ini. Makanya aku memintamu memilihkan bunga yang akan aku berikan padanya. Dan aku akan menembaknya saat aku menemukan waktu yang tepat." Ujarku antusias.

Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar jawabanku. Kulihat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada saku jaketnya kemudian menunduk dalam. Aku dan Hinata sudah berteman sangat lama tapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu.

"Hinata." Panggilku. "Kau kenapa?" tanya ku khawatir.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus pergi. Sampai Jumpa." Hinata berlari meninggalkanku. Samar-samar kulihat ada setetes cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya. Ada rasa aneh yang singgah di dadaku saat aku melihatnya. Aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi dia tidak menjawab dan berlari semakin kencang sampai aku tak melihatnya setelah ia berbelok di persimpangan. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi entah kenapa kakiku tak menuruti perintah otakku.

Sehari setelah hari itu aku merasa Hinata berubah. Ia seolah-olah menjauhiku. Dia tak pernah membalas smsku. Bahkan dia juga tidak pernah mengangkat telpon dariku. Sudah sekitar seminggu aku tak berbicara pada Hinata. Aku merasa tak nyaman dengan itu. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Siang itu kulihat Hinata berjalan keluar menuju gerbang. Aku mencoba memanggilnya tapi ia malah lari. Aku mencoba mengejarnya. Aku tahu ia buruk dalam olahraga jadi dengan mudah aku bisa mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata, tunggu! Kita harus bicara." Kataku pada Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku!" Hinata menarik tangannya mencoba melepaskan diri dariku. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku tak mebiarkan ia pergi lagi.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku kita harus bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan, Naruto." Bentaknya padaku. Aku merasakan suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Tentu saja ada."

Hinata terdiam sejenak sepertinya ia sedang berfikir. "Baiklah!" lanjutnya.

Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya kesebuah bangku di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Aku menyuruhnya duduk dan aku duduk disebelahnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang jelaskan padaku!" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar perkataanku barusan.

"Tentang apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Semuanya." Sepertinya jawabanku semakin membuat ia semakin bertambah bingung.

"Hey, bicara yang jelas aku tidak mengerti." Ujarnya terus terang.

"Hah." Aku menghela nafasku sejenak mencoba berfikir. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau berubah belakangan ini?"

"Berubah jadi spiderman?" Aku menepuk jidatku frustasi. Dia ini tidak mengerti atau apa sih?

"Bukan. Maksudku sikapmu. Kau jadi aneh belakangan ini aku merasa kau mencoba menjauhiku. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ti-tidak. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku. Lama Hinata terdiam menyisakan pertanyaanku yang menggantung di udara. "Aku mengerti. Mungkin kau tak mau mengataknnya. Tapi apapun itu aku minta maaf karena sudah melakukan kesalahan." Ujarku menyesal.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku benar-benar kekanakan."

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Perkataan Hinata benar-benar membuatku semakin bingung.

"Ehm,,, Tidak bisakah kau langsung ke intinya saja? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Ujarku jujur. Ku lihat Hinata berfikir sejenak.

"Kau ini memangnya apa yang akn di fikirkan orang lain jika kita terus bersama? Apa kau tidak takut Sakura merasa cemburu? Walau bagaimanapun aku tidak mau di cap sebagai perempuan perebut pacar orang."

"Hahaha." Aku tertawa mendengar jawabannya. Dan Kulihat ia memiringkan kepalanya memasang ekspresi bingung. "Jadi selama ini kau berfikir begitu? Dengar ya Hyuuga Hinata memangnya siapa yang kan berfikir begitu? Semua orang juga sudah tahu seperti apa hubungan kita. Kalau pun ada, hal yang kau takutkan itu tidak akan terjadi karena aku tidak pacaran dengan Sakura."

"A-apa?" katanya kaget.

"Ya,,, dia menolakku karena katanya dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke." Aku ku.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya nya tak percaya. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala. Kemudian ku lihat ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Kau senang ya aku di tolak Sakura?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku turut prihatin." Ujarnya mencoba sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku mencoba menenangkan. "Tapi kenapa sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih?" Lanjutnya.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Ehm, mungkin karena aku punya kau."

"Eh?"

Aku terdiam. Berfikir untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Hell no, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Arrgh." Tak kunjung mendapatkan kata-kata yang tepat aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi. Hinata kelihatan semakin bertambah bingung. "Baiklah, aku mencintaimu." Aku ku akhirnya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ulangku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Hinata hanya diam mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya. Aku hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal untuk menutupi rasa gugupku. Sepertinya aku mulai salah tingkah.

Kulihat Hinata menunduk mencoba menghindari pandangan mataku. Membuat rasa gugupku semakin menjadi. Aku takut dia marah dan mencoba menjauhiku lagi karena pernyataan cinta bodoh ini. Tapi aku mulai merasa sedikit lega karena kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ja-jadi,,," Kataku sedikit ragu "Ma-maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" lanjutku. Lama ku tunggu Hinata mengeluarka jawabannya. Argghh aku benci ini aku pasti tampak bodoh sekarang. Baru saja aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi karena aku melihat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Anggukan kecil memang tapi aku menyadarinya dan aku yakin ia pasti menjawab 'iya'. Dan sesaat kemudian sebuah suara yang begitu lembut membenarkan asumsiku.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata mantap dengan senyum malu-malu dan rona merah diwajahnya yang membuatku ingin melompat kegirangan saking senangnya.

.

.

.

OMAKE.

"Naruto-kun." Panggil Hinata saat kami sedang kencan di Pantai Konoha menyaksikan sang surya yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Sebuah kencan yang iastic bukan?

"Ya?" sahutku.

"Waktu itu sebenarnya aku merasa cemburu saat kau membelikan bunga untuk Sakura." Ucap Hinata mengakui

"Benarkah?"

"Ehm. Apalagi saat kau bilang akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sakura."

"Jadi waktu itu kau benar-benar menangis karena itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tau aku menangis?"

"Saat kau berlari meninggalkanku samar-samar aku lihat ada air mata yang keluar dari matamu." Jawabku jujur.

"A-apa? Kau tahu aku menangis tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengejarku? Jahat." Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan berjalan menjauhiku. Tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi aku segera mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf." Kataku menyesal.

"Percuma saja aku sudah marah." Katanya. Masih tidak mau melihatku. Aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan begitu. Kemarahanmu itu ias menggangu perkembangan anak kita." Kataku sambil mengelus perut Hinata yang sudah mulai membesar.

"Biar saja." Katanya cuek.

"Hey, jangan egois begitu dong. Aku kan tidak ingin anakku terlahir dengan wajah seram seperti Orochimaru sensei?" Protesku pada Hinata. Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapanku sepertinya ia membayangkan jika anak kami akan berwajah mirip oro-sensei yangmengerikan itu.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata menatapku dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku akan marah padamu setelah anak kita lahir." Ujarnya.

The End

**My second fict. Makasih udah mau baca dan jangan lupa review ya…**

**Aku butuh kritik, saran, atau flame dari readers biar aku tau sejauh mana kemampuanku. Dan untuk memotiasi aku buat nulis fict2 yang lainnya…**

**Bye…**


End file.
